


like a someone

by toxica939



Series: scaling fences [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxica939/pseuds/toxica939
Summary: teen auAaron's sunk enough beer that he doesn't do anything to stop the slow drag of kisses Robert presses against his neck. He takes a sort of sick satisfaction in finally being the one to cop off first, make Adam wrinkle his nose and stumble away.





	like a someone

Aaron's mum isn't impressed.

“Robert?” she says, waiting until he's got a mouthful of sandwich to finally say what Aaron knows has been on the tip of her tongue all day. Since she brought his washing in and watched the hand Robert had shoved down the back of Aaron's jeans freeze. Aaron can still see the slack shock on her face.

It's given way to disbelief now and she says it again. “Robert?”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Yes, Robert.”

“Robert Sugden?”

Aaron chews, swallows, reaches out for the coke she poured him and swallows that as well.

His mum throws her hands up. “Does he even swing that way?”

Aaron gives her a dark look. “Obviously. We're together.”

He gathers the crumbs on his plate with a fingertip, anything to avoid that look on her face.

“I know you've always carried a little torch for him, love but-”

“But nothing. He's my best mate.”

“I know. And he's not a bad kid, not really, but are you sure-”

“I'm sure.”

She huffs. “Can I finish a sentence please?”

Aaron slumps back in his chair, arms folded over his belly. “I'm sure,” he tells her. “I'm sure about _him_.”

He watches her chew the inside of her lip, watches her give up, the way she always does when the alternative might be too taxing for her.

“Fine. But the door stay open from now on and his hands stay where I can see them.”

Aaron pulls a face.

As if.

:::

Another Friday night, another party in the endless post-A Levels summer.

It's warm out, sun sinking, swarm of midges gathering in the lights of the cricket pavilion.

Adam looks about as appalled as Aaron's mum had done, head cocked like a confused puppy as he glances between them.

“You two?” he says. “Are you having me on?”

Robert heaves himself up onto the railing behind them, thigh knocking against Aaron's hip. “Why would we do that?”

Adam gestures helplessly with his can of lager, pinches the bridge of his nose in that way he has. “I don't know. Because you think you're funny? Because you're an arsehole?”

“Because you banging his sister?” Aaron offers, joining in.

“Yes!” Adam says gratefully, clicking his fingers. “Thank you.”

There's a pause while they all let that sink in. Aaron watches Robert's fingers tap at the railing where he's holding himself steady, give Adam's beer-soaked brain a bit longer to catch up.

It's worth it for the way he freezes, palms turned out. “Wait. I didn't-”

“No one wants to hear about your sordid little love life, Barton,” Robert says. “Especially the one in your head,” he snakes arm arm around Aaron shoulders, tugs him back into the v of his thighs, back to chest. “Now mine of the other hand.”

Aaron's sunk enough beer that he doesn't do anything to stop the slow drag of kisses Robert presses against his neck. He takes a sort of sick satisfaction in finally being the one to cop off first, make Adam wrinkle his nose and stumble away.

“Would it kill you to be nice to him?” Aaron asks, hands curling over Robert's knees.

Robert barely lifts his head, mouth still dropping wet kisses at the hinge of Aaron's jaw. “Yes,” he says, uses the arm slung over Aaron's shoulder to pull him back more firmly, hold him tighter.

Aaron wishes it didn't feel so good. Wishes he could hurry up and figure out how to keep it together whenever Robert turns all that charm on him. But it still leaves him buzzing, makes his heart race. Old habit die hard or whatever, he's always been desparate for whatever Robert will give him.

Robert pulls away with a wet pop, hand rubbing across Aaron's chest. “You look fit in this,” he says, voice a hot hum in Aaron's ear.

Aaron rolls his eyes, fights a blush. He folds his arms, sinks back into Robert's hold. “You reckon?”

“Mmm,” Robert says, fingers coming up to Aaron's chin, turning his head. Aaron goes with it, cranes him neck for a wet, beery kiss; dips his tongue into Robert's mouth. The party is a vague buzz now, three songs on three phones fading to background noise as Aaron focus narrows to this. To him and Robert and the bubble they've always been able to draw around themselves.

“You look fit in everything,” Robert says, mouth brushing Aaron's, face a blur in the fading light.

Aaron huffs a laugh. “What are you after?”

Robert's face splits in a grin. “Let's go back to yours.”

“My mum's in,” Aaron says, regretfully.

Robert kisses him again, like he knows Aaron can't help himself when he does that. “So we'll be quiet.”

They pass a gaggle of girls from the year below on their way down the girl, gathered in a cirle on the grass passing a wine bottle back and forth. Aaron's got Robert draped across his back, one hand very obviously copping a feel in his back pocket, hustling him along.

Aaron catches Rebecca White's eye for a second, before she looks away.

It's fun, winning.


End file.
